


Of Bubbles and Love

by ActorPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActorPotter/pseuds/ActorPotter
Summary: Draco prepares a romantic bubble bath for Valentine's Day...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Of Bubbles and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! Prompt: Bubbles.

Draco uncorked the bottle, relishing the little ~pop~ that echoed off the walls of the bathroom. It was still smoking slightly, as he had only just finished brewing it a few moments ago. He reached his arm over the tub and poured a generous amount into the rushing water. The liquid potion immediately transformed into thousands upon thousands of bubbles. 

With a satisfied smile, Draco turned to light the red candle he’d infused with a few drops of his most powerful Amortentia potion. He struck the muggle match, his hair standing on end at the sizzling sound, and brought flame to wick. The smell of treacle tart, the wood of a broom handle, and vanilla filled his nostrils. After extinguishing the match, he sank into the steaming tub and disappeared under the bubbles.

He let out an elongated sigh, his eyes fluttering closed as he savored the feeling of the hot water prickling against his skin. The bubbles enveloped and caressed him, their soft kisses encouraging him to sink deeper into the water.

“You haven’t started without me, have you?” 

The voice came from the doorway, and Draco opened one eye to peek at Harry. His lover was stripped bare, the candle casting shadows on his beautifully toned body—Harry joining a Quidditch Club had been an excellent idea, in Draco’s opinion.

“Come in,” Draco murmured, spreading his legs. 

Harry settled into the tub, leaning against Draco who eagerly wrapped his arms around him. 

“Why does the entire room smell like you?”

Draco snorted. “The Amortentia candle,” he explained.

Harry chuckled. “Well, that explains it. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Harry tilted his head back, and Draco tenderly pressed his lips to Harry's. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." 


End file.
